It's Just Like a Greek Tragedy
by Dragongirl2319
Summary: Greek mythology: tales of love, breathtaking adventures, gods and goddesses, and more creatures than you can name. These famous stories are perfect for your fix of fangirling. Our favorite Shugo Chara characters act the part to perfectly portray these timeless legends of love and woe so that you will laugh, cry, and in the end think, "Wow. It's just like a Greek tragedy."


**I know, I know, I have a butt-ton of other stories I need to update, but inspiration (much like the karma chameleon) comes and goes, and I'm reading The Odyssey for my Literature class, and inspiration hit me like a freight train! So yeah, I'm gonna do this.**

 **These stories are based on Greek mythology, whether or not they were actually in The Odyssey, my inspiration for this series.**

 **So without further ado, I present:**

 **It's Almost Like A Greek Tragedy**

 **Enjoy!**

(Edit: I found an incongruency with a bit of the mythology, so I had to fix it. It is literally one sentence that was changed, but nbd.)

* * *

 **My Life Is Spring Without You: Based on the story of Hades and Persephone, a Grecian love story for the ages.**

 **Ikuto: Hades**

 **Amu: Persephone**

 **Midori: Demeter**

 **Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia: Water Nymphs**

 **Yoru: Cerberus**

 **Kazoumi: Zeus**

 **Souko: Hera**

 **Yukari: Aphrodite**

* * *

It is said that of the many daughters of the high god of thunder Kazoumi, Midori is one of the most beautiful. This is not said in vain. It is fitting that her name means green, for she is the goddess of the harvest. Her beauty and grace among the royal gods is rivaled only by that of her sister Yukari. However, there is nothing that is said of Midori that cannot be said doubly by her daughter Amu.

One look at Amu would tell you of her role as goddess of spring. With her rosy pink hair perfectly matching the new blooming flowers, who could mistake her for anything less? Every eligible, and most ineligible men immortal or otherwise, desired her for her beauty and charm, but the protectiveness of her mother deterred any potential suitors. Despite this, Ikuto, King of the Underworld, would not be swayed in his decision to make her his.

Midori trusted her dearest Amu to be safe in the hands of the Nymphs while she was away on business. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were good friends of Amu's, so they would have protected her even without being ordered to do so. Of course, Amu wasn't aware of this fact. She did not know how her beauty affected men, so she had no reason to think that needed protection. For all she knew, she was just enjoying a rare feeling of independence from her mother while spending some quality time with her friends.

"Now, what did you say this creature was?" Amu could hardly contain her laughter as Ran blushed furiously.

"He's a satyr, and I told you already that I don't like him! Just because he likes me, doesn't mean that I have to reciprocate! Besides, you know how their kind are. All they see is a pretty face, and that's enough to send their hearts aflutter. If the guy can't swim laps with me, I am not interested!"

Amu giggled some more. "Alright, alright! I'll stop teasing … for now. At least _you_ have someone chasing after you, though. I've hardly ever _seen_ a man, let alone get one to fall in love with me. You should consider yourself lucky."

The nymph sisters shared a worried glance before turning back to Amu. "You're young, Amu. You have plenty of time to find someone," Dia said in her most comforting voice. "Plus, being immortal and all, you have more time than most others do." The others nodded in approval of their sister's statement, but it did little to brighten her mood.

Amu sighed. "I suppose you're right." She paused before glancing at a meadow that neighbored the lake that they were lounging in. "If it's all the same, I think I would like to take a walk for a bit." With that, she stepped out and headed toward the lush grass.

Miki mock scoffed at Amu's actions. "Typical spring goddess behavior to ditch us for a bunch of flowers."

After her long bout of silence, Su decided to speak up. "Well, I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it? Just like how we have more power while in _our_ element of water, the same she should feel when surrounded by the elements representing spring."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any more safe for her." Ran added. "She's already pretty weak as it is. Even _with_ that added amount of energy, she wouldn't stand a chance against any sort of threat."

Realization dawned on the four sisters at once. "I'll go follow her." Su stepped out of the pond and went in search of her friend.

"A lot of good _that_ would do." Miki said. "The weakest one of us helping our weakest friend in battle. That'll _definitely_ end well." The sarcasm was evident in her voice.

Dia grabbed Miki's hand and slapped it. "You stop that! Su and Amu can both be strong if need be. I'm sure of it! Besides, what could happen?"

XXX

Amu had not a care in the world as she walked among the flowers. She could feel some of her power pouring into the flowers as they became more vibrant than ever. From the corner of her eye, Amu could see a bundle of buds that had yet to bloom. She glided toward them and gently touched one of the buds with the tip of her forefinger. The bud instantly bloomed into the largest narcissus flower she had ever seen. One whiff of it told her that it was also the most fragrant narcissus she had ever come across. It was so enchanting that she could not help but let her consciousness slip away as she was enveloped by the sweet scent.

Not even a second passed before the ground underneath Amu opened up to reveal the blue-haired Ikuto standing over his prize. It was only then that Su had topped a particularly high hill, but perhaps it only felt that way because she did not make it a habit of exerting much energy on dry land, to find her friend in the arms of the most feared of the three high gods. As quickly as he had appeared, he was gone without a trace. The ground was sealed as if it had never opened in the first place.

After the initial shock had worn off, Su ran over to the place where Amu once stood. A wilted narcissus plant was the only thing that stood out from the otherwise peaceful surroundings. Su reached to touch it, but the stem broke off under the pressure. As she held the crumbled bits in her hand, tears began to form in her eyes. "It's my fault." She whispered, an air of disbelief in her voice. "It's all my fault. I should have gotten here sooner."

In an outburst, she cursed her slowness of foot and broke down sobbing. Tears flowed from her eyes like streams down a mountain path. With every passing moment, her grief grew more intense as the weight of what had just happened came crashing down on her. Her immense feeling of guilt forcibly pushed more water than any normal person could think possible out of her body. As water poured from every orifice of her body, Su could feel her very life force leaving her, and yet, she hardly noticed any sort of weakness overcome her. On the contrary, she felt connected to the liquid that had begun to pool around her. It was a part of her, and she as a part of it. She could feel something inside of her compressing but was unable, and unwilling, to stop it. All of a sudden, that concentrated feeling inside of the water nymph was released, and time itself seemed to stop for her.

XXX

Midori had finished with her duties earlier than she had expected, so she decided to take the scenic route back to her daughter and the nymphs. She was gliding through the most beautiful meadow, enjoying every second she was there. She had an overwhelming love for meadows, for they always reminded her of Amu. The flowers and grass were the perfect outlet for her creative powers. In fact, the flowers just over there shone with a vibrancy that was quite reminiscent of Amu's work. Midori paused. She rushed towards the incriminating flowers and felt the lingering presence of her daughter. She was not supposed to have been here. The nymphs should have been with her at the lake. She may not have said it outright, but she heavily implied that that was where she was to stay while Midori was away.

She needed no further pondering over this matter until she became more aware of her surroundings and noticed a river not too far away. There was no river when she had left. If she was shocked, she hid it very well. However, it must have been at least slightly unsettling to find that the water nymph Su was a nymph no longer. The gentle grace of the flowing water matched the former nymph's personality perfectly, so it was hardly a challenge to figure out what had happened. Midori had heard stories that unspeakably intense feelings of certain human emotions could cause a creature to transform into the object of their elemental power. It seemed that the stories were true.

A near numbness came over Midori's mind as she made her way to the lake with newfound purpose. She was livid. Revenge consumed her thoughts until she could think of nothing else. As she neared her destination, she could hear the nymph's gentle voices.

"They've been gone for a long time."

"Perhaps we should check on them."

"They're probably just talking."

"Perhaps. I'm sure they're fine."

Their words only fueled Midori's inner fire. In an instant, she was before them, seething with hatred.

There are two common types of anger. The first is a wet anger, filled with emotion and dripping with tears. While unpleasant, this type of anger can easily be waited out until the subject is more rational of mind. The second is dry. This type of anger is far more terrifying and dangerous than the first. With this type of anger, the subject seems almost calm, but one look into their eyes will reveal a calculating gaze, one that is examining the source of their hatred for any weakness that they could exploit for their own gain. It did not take a genius to figure out which one described Midori in that moment.

"G-Great Mother Midori!" Ran squeaked out. "You have returned so early! May we ask what troubles you?"

"She's gone." Midori whispered through clenched teeth. "She's gone, and you did nothing."

Realization dawned on the sisters' faces as their worst nightmare came true. They all spoke at once, crying, pleading their case to the merciless goddess.

"You have to understand!"

"We had no idea!"

"We sent Su to protect her!"

"SILENCE!" Midori yelled. Only quiet whimpers could be heard from them. "At least your sister had the good sense to die for what was allowed to happen!" The nymph's eyes widened at this news, but they said nothing for fear of angering the goddess even more. "Did my trust mean that little to you that you would throw it away on a whim? I will show you what happens to those who fall out of favor with me!"

With a wave of her hand, they were nymphs no longer. In all honesty, their punishment could have been much worse. They could temporarily maintain their beauty through use of glamour. They still had their gifts of song. Still, they were unhappy with what they had become. With no one to love, and no one who could in turn love them, very lonely was the life of a siren.

XXX

Amu's head felt clouded as she awoke. She felt like she had been drugged and was still waiting for the affects to wear off. She sat up when she felt like she could do so without much pain. She looked around to find herself in a bedroom decorated primarily in dark blue and black. There was a figure beside her. Her mind was still a bit fuzzy, but it quickly cleared when she saw who it was before her.

With a gasp, she realized that she was in the presence of Ikuto, high god and King of the Underworld. He was widely feared for his occupation, that is, death. It was his job to escort the souls of the dead to their final resting place and make sure they stay there. He is hardly ever seen unless he has come to collect a soul. But then, why was Amu here before him? As an immortal, she could not die, so then why was she here with him?

Ikuto turned to her when he heard the gasp and smirked. He smoothly grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "Welcome to the Underworld. My Queen."

* * *

 **So there you have it! Part one of "My Life is Spring Without You" I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! There's like, a lot of inspiration flowing through me right now, so I'll probably update something within a week. No promises, but it's a possibility.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
